Oneshots JohnLock
by ManiacaYaoi
Summary: Coletânea de Oneshots Johnlock. Elas são independentes umas das outras. A maioria é lemon, uma ou outra fluffy.
1. Vibrador

-Você tem certeza disso? – Disse Sherlock apreensivo, enquanto que de costas abaixava suas calças e cueca até os tornozelos

-Claro amor. Tenho certeza que você vai gostar - Disse John que estava atrás do mesmo o acalmando. Este se ajoelhou então e começou a beijar a cintura nua do namorado.

O Watson fez com que o namorado se inclinasse e se apoiasse na parede enquanto empinava a bunda. John suspirou com a visão daquela bunda branquinha e macia com seu buraquinho piscando e pedinte.

Ele não resistiu aquela bundinha branca e desceu um tapa logo deixando a bunda rosada e ouvindo um gemido doloroso de Sherlock. John sorriu e logo passou a acariciar o local maltratado, enquanto beijava o outro lado.

John passou a deixar vários beijos e chupões por toda a bunda do outro ouvindo seus gemidos e suspiros. Ele abriu as bandas da bunda do outro expondo seu buraquinho piscante. Começou a lamber o meio e a chupar fazendo Sherlock gemer em alto e bom som.

Depois de deixar a área bem lubrificada ele se afastou com um estalo, ouvindo Sherlock choramingar. Watson sorriu e inseriu o primeiro dedo dentro do moreno que gemeu. Este reparou que o interior do outro estava muito macio e aberto.

-Está muito relaxado aqui dentro. Você andou brincando com os seus dedos sem me contar? –Perguntou John malicioso. Mesmo de costas ele sabia que o detetive estava corado. Sherlock não respondeu. John então adicionou mais um dedo e os afundou no corpo do moreno.

-Hein Sherlock, você andou se tocando?

-Siiim – Miou Sherlock envergonhado e impulsionando os quadris em direção a mão do namorado. John riu e lhe desceu outro tapa, dessa vez mais forte fazendo a bunda do outro assumir uma coloração avermelhada.

-Eu deveria te punir por isso – Sussurrou ele rente ao ouvido do maior que estremeceu e gemeu ansioso por isso. John sorriu e voltou ao que estava fazendo. Retirou os dedos ouvindo um muxoxo do detetive. Pegou a caixinha do novo brinquedinho. Ele retirou da caixinha um pequeno vibrador rosa em formato oval, que vinha com um controle remoto externo.

Sorrindo ele começou a inserir o pequeno vibrador lentamente na entrada do namorado, parou apenas quando somente a cordinha do vibrador estava para fora. Ele guardou o controle no bolso e virou o namorado de frente para si notando que este estava com uma ereção e completamente ofegante.

John passou a masturbar o parceiro lentamente, logo o abocanhando. Ele passou a chupá-lo forte ouvindo seus gemidos até que em um gemido mais alto Sherlock gozou. Enquanto o detetive se recuperava John lhe levantava as calças e o arrumava. John então se levantou e o beijou apaixonadamente.

O medico ia levar a mão ao bolso para finalmente começar a diversão, quando o celular do detetive consultor tocou. Este o atendeu em um pulo, trocou algumas palavras e logo já estava correndo pela casa buscando seu cachecol e casaco e gritando para John chamar um taxi.

-Dois assassinatos John! Dois! Finalmente! – Gritava ele feliz enquanto arrastava o namorado para fora do apartamento. John tentou alertá-lo que este ainda estava com o vibrador, mas achou melhor ficar quieto. Ele iria se divertir bastante.

Em menos de cinco minutos o taxi tinha estacionado do lado da cena do crime. John pagou o taxista e logo seguiu o namorado que já tinha ultrapassado a faixa da policia e estava investigando o corpo.

O medico esperou o detetive fazer algumas de suas deduções brilhantes para levar a mão ao bolso e ligar o aparelhinho, começando com as vibrações mais leves.

Sherlock que estava observando o corpo levantou em um pulo ao sentir aquilo vibrando dentro de si. Ele olhou para John assustado, mas este apenas lhe sorriu. Os outros estranharam essa reação, mas o Holmes logo andou até o outro lado como se nada tivesse acontecido. John mexeu no controle novamente aumentando a potencia.

Sherlock já estava agoniado, ele temia deixar algum gemido escapar e sabia que John não pararia com aquele joguinho. Ele agüentou que John aumentasse a potencia ainda duas vezes antes de desistir.

-Eu tenho sete possíveis explicações. Depois eu te falo – Disse Ele para Greg apressado enquanto puxava John pelo braço e chamava um taxi.

\- O que você está pensando? Desligue isso – Disse Sherlock tentando manter a calma

-Por que? Vai me dizer que não está gostando – Disse John risonho enquanto aumentava a potencia mais uma vez, dessa vez Sherlock não conseguiu impedir um gemido.

Eles entraram no taxi e cada vez que o detetive tentava convencer o doutor a desligar o brinquedo ele apenas aumentava a potencia. Depois de alguns minutos que pareceram século para Sherlock eles chegaram ao apartamento221B da Baker Street. Assim queentraram eles trataram de subir para o apartamento e logo Sherlock estava arrastando John pelo mesmo até parar no antigo quarto do moreno que agora era o quarto do casal. Sherlock empurrou John para dentro e trancou a porta e logo começou a retirar seu cachecol e casaco, sendo impedido de tirar a camisa por John.

-John me deixe tirar e vamos acabar logo com isso – Disse Sherlock frustrado.

-Ainda não Sherly. Ainda temos que nos divertir mais – Disse John adorando tudo aquilo. O medico se aproximou do outro e tratou de despir-lhe lentamente. Quando o Holmes estava completamente nu John o jogou de encontro à cama o deitando na mesma, logo se deitando em cima do detetive e o beijando.

Sem que o detetive percebesse John pegou uma algema que tinha na gaveta e algemou o namorado na cama. Este quando percebeu gemeu irritado.

-John, me solte agora mesmo e me faça gozar logo! –Disse ele como uma ordem. John apenas sorriu e pegou o controle remoto do bolso

-Nada disse Sherl. Sabe, eu tinha pensado em acabar com a brincadeira assim que chegássemos aqui, mas eu decidi te punir por ter sido um mau garoto e ter se tocado sem minha permissão.

Sherlock gemeu sofrido e tentou tirar as algemas, mas não conseguiu. John riu e se aconchegou na poltrona que tinha do lado da cama, pegando um livro e começando a ler.

-John por favor – Miava Sherlock se contorcendo – Me solte

\- Sherlock o único som que quero ouvir saindo de você são gemidos, se não eu posso resolver prolongar sua punição - Sherlock gemeu inconsolável mas não falou mais nada.

Uma hora de provocação se passou. John fingia-se de entretido com o livro quando na verdade admirava o namorado se contorcer na cama tentando conseguir um estimulo maior e gozar já que o ex-militar o tinha proibido de se esfregar no colchão e gozar antes dele deixar.

John aumentava e diminuía a potencia do vibrador observando o namorado gemer cada vez mais alto e até perder o fôlego. Depois de terminar de ler o livro John se deu por satisfeito da brincadeira. Ele subiu em cima da cama se colocando em cima do amante que estava em transe por conta do prazer.

Watson começou a beijar o pescoço do moreno descendo para seus mamilos, este que finalmente percebeu que o medico estava por cima de si começou a gemer o nome do outro

-John, John ahh por favor – Gemia ele.

\- Sim? O que você quer Sherlock? – Perguntou John enquanto marcava seu pescoço

-Você ahh você – Gemia Sherlock enquanto tentava formar uma frase – Quero você dentro de mim – Gemeu Sherlock envergonhado. John sorriu e se colocou entre as pernas do moreno. Lentamente ele começou a penetrar o maior

-Espere – Disse ele ofegante – Você não vai tirar aquilo antes? – Perguntou Sherlock

-Não. Acho que assim será mais divertido

Dizendo isso ele terminou de penetrá-lo gemendo junto com o detetive. Ele esperou a te que Sherlock dissesse que estava bem para começar a se mexer. Ele começou com estocadas leves e profundas aumentando o ritmo e a intensidade.

Sherlock era uma bagunça, ele apertava as mãos contra as algemas enquanto abria cada vez mais as pernas para que John fosse mais fundo. A sensação de ter o membro de John entrando cada vez mais fundo e do vibrador constantemente acertando sua próstata era enlouquecedor e ele sentia que logo gozaria.

-John John ah ah eu vou ahh

-Você vai? Diga-me com clareza Sherly – Disse John sádico

-Pare de me provocar – Sherlock respondeu

-Eu gosto de te provocar, agora me responda

-Eu vou gozar, por favor, me deixe gozar – Disse Sherlock totalmente envergonhado

-Claro meu amor, vamos juntos – Dizendo isso o medico tratou de masturbar o namorado enquanto aumentava a velocidade do vai e vem, em mais duas estocadas os dois gozaram. Sherlock com um grito animalesco gozou entre ele e John logo depois gozou dentro de Sherlock.

John esperou sua respiração acalmar para sair de dentro do moreno sentindo seu sêmen escorrer pelas pernas do mesmo. Ele então puxou a cordinha do brinquedo e lentamente a retirou do corpo do detetive que gemeu alto quando está finalmente saiu e ficou envergonhado ao vê-la coberta de sêmen.

John soltou as mãos do moreno e o beijou apaixonadamente. Vendo que este estava quase caindo no sono, Watson foi até o banheiro molhou uma toalha e limpou carinhosamente o corpo do amante, logo descartando a toalha e se deitando ao lado do mesmo, o trazendo para repousar em seu peito.

-Sabe, você tinha razão – Disse Sherlock – Foi mesmo divertido

John apenas riu e aconchegando mais o moreno caiu no sono.


	2. Segredo

Segredo

\- Eu sei o seu segredo – John, que estava em sua poltrona lendo seu jornal depois de finalmente conseguir colocar Rosie para dormir, foi pego totalmente de surpresa pela declaração do outro. Tentando entender o que seu amigo aprontara dessa vez, John perguntou:

-Mesmo? E qual seria? – Disse ele sarcástico

-Você está apaixonado por mim – Disse Sherlock mais confiante do que se sentia. Essa afirmação pegou John de surpresa e o assustou de tão modo que teve que se levantar

\- O mundo não gira entorno de você lembra? – Disse tentando pensar em uma saída – E como diabos você poderia supor isso?

-Elementar meu caro Watson. Suas mãos estão suadas, suas pupilas dilataram, seus batimentos estão acelerados e ontem você ficou me secando quando eu sai do banho.

John corou ao lembrar disso e enfim reparou que estava de pé, com o outro segurando o seu pulso e muito mais próximos do que seria aconselhável. Ele pensou duas vezes se arriscaria ou não, mas por fim decidiu deixar de ser covarde.

"É agora ou nunca" – Pensou

\- Bem, se é assim, suas mãos também estão suadas, seus batimentos estão igualmente acelerados e você está segurando a minha mão por mais tempo do que o adequado.

Só então que Sherlock percebeu que estava mesmo segurando a mão do outro e corou furiosamente, mas não a largou

-E você também está vermelho como um tomate, o que é adorável – Seu comentário apenas fez Sherlock corar mais – Agora que nós dois sabemos que estamos apaixonados um pelo outro, o que você pretende fazer?

Sherlock percebeu que o outro estava lhe dando uma grande brecha. Quando decidiu finalmente revelar suas deduções ele não achou que a coisa iria tão longe, achou que John iria socá-lo e negar a até a morte, e não que ele além de admitir ainda traria a tona os sentimentos do próprio detetive.

"É agora ou nunca" – Pensou

O detetive então se aproximou do medico e o beijou. Foi apenas um selar, completamente desajeitado e seus narizes bateram um no outro. Sherlock se afastou assustado achando que tinha feito algo errado. Olhou para John nervoso, mas este apenas riu descontraído. Se aproximando mais do moreno John disse em tom baixo:

-Assim, com calma. Feche os olhos

Sherlock obedeceu e logo sentiu os lábios macios do outro tocar os seus. Foi apenas um roçar de lábios, até John começar a dar alguns selinhos no moreno

-Abra a boca – John sussurrou contra a boca do Holmes mais novo que logo obedeceu. Sherlock sentiu a língua do medico entrar em sua boca e não pode conter um gemido quando esta começou a explorar o seu interior e brincar com a sua língua. O beijo foi desajeitado a principio e John teve que ir com calma para não assustar o moreno.

Sherlock estava gostando do beijo, era diferente de tudo o que já tinha sentido. Mas, ele ainda não sabia bem o que fazer, por exemplo, onde ele deveria colocar suas mãos? Sem saber o que fazer ele apenas deixou os braços caídos ao lado do corpo. John, no entanto logo resolveu esse problema. Ele delicadamente segurou as mãos de Sherlock e as levou para se entrelaçarem atrás de seu pescoço, enquanto levava suas próprias mãos para a cintura fina do moreno.

Sherlock gemia ocasionalmente entre o beijo e apertava os ombros do medico, enquanto que John passeava suas mãos pela cintura, costas, braços e barriga do moreno, que estremecia toda vez. Lentamente John foi andando até que Sherlock ficasse com as costas encostadas na parede.

O medico abaixou suas mãos e apertou a bunda redondinha e macia do parceiro se deliciando mais ainda ao ouvir o gemido alto que do outro. Descendo mais ainda as mãos ele segurou as coxas do mais alto e em um impulso o colocou no colo, fazendo com que Sherlock assustado o agarrasse pelo pescoço e soltasse um gritinho muito másculo.

-John o que está fazendo? – Disse ele assustado

-Não consegue deduzir isso? Estou te levando para o quarto – O comentário fez Sherlock corar, mas ele tinha maiores preocupações no momento.

\- Eu sei andar John. Assim você vai machucar suas costas

-Que nada. Você é levinho, além disso, já estou acostumado – Diante da cara de duvida do amigo John completou – Você não achou que magicamente aparecia na sua cama no dia seguinte quando você dormia no sofá, achou?

Sherlock apenas corou e não falou mais nada apenas se deixou ser carregado até o seu quarto. John entrou com o moreno no colo e o colocou delicadamente em cima da cama enquanto trancava a porta do quarto. Logo voltou para a cama e subiu em cima do moreno começando a deixar beijos e chupões pelo seu pescoço comprido.

-John Ah – Tentava dizer Sherlock entre gemidos – Não podemos. Rosie está dormindo

-É só você fazer silencio Sherl – Disse ele no ouvido do outro, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha logo em seguida fazendo Sherlock deixar escapar um suspiro. Vendo que o outro estava tremendo John se ergueu e encarou Sherlock serio – Sherl, nós não precisamos fazer isso se você não quiser. Eu não vou te obrigar a nada. Como você mesmo já deduziu, eu te amo.

Sherlock foi pego com a tamanha sinceridade do outro. É verdade que ele estava um pouco assustado, mas também é verdade que ele queria muito aquilo. Ele então abraçou o outro o trazendo mais para perto e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Eu também te amo. Muito. – Disse o afastando um pouco para olhar em seus olhos. Depois de dizer isso ele desviou o olhar e corou ao se ouvir dizendo a próxima frase – Essa é a minha primeira vez e eu...

-Tudo bem. Eu sei disso. Vou fazer com que seja bom para os dois. Não vou fazer nada que não queira.

Sherlock assentiu. John se pos a beijar seu pescoço e calmamente desabotoar a blusa do outro tomando tempo para apreciar o corpo esguio. Logo desceu seus beijos para seus mamilos, primeiro ele lambeu e mordiscou o esquerdo para depois abocanhá-lo o que rendeu um gemido delicioso de Sherlock. Quando viu que o esquerdo já estava bem durinho e vermelho ele partiu para o outro lhe dando o mesmo tratamento.

Quando se deu por satisfeito ele foi descendo seus beijos logo despindo o moreno o deixando completamente nu, este ficou extremamente corado, mas esqueceu rapidamente a vergonha ao sentir os lábios de John em volta de seu membro.

John não sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo por ser sua primeira vez, mas a julgar pelos gemidos do moreno ele estava indo bem. Quando achou que Sherlock ia gozar ele parou, o que rendeu um resmungo do detetive. Descendo ainda mais ele tratou de lubrificar a entrada do moreno. Este ao sentir tal sensação perdeu completamente o controle de si mesmo e começou a gemer muito alto enquanto abria suas pernas cada vez mais e forçava a cabeça de John, com as mãos, para um maior contato.

Sherlock achando que ia gozar muito cedo puxou John para cima o beijando e sentindo o seu gosto na boca do loiro.

-Chega – Ofegou ele – Eu também quero te dar prazer

John sorriu ao ouvir isso e inverteu as posições, se sentando com Sherlock sentado em seu colo, os dois membros se tocando. Ele pegou a mão de Sherlock e levou ao membro dos dois.

-Aqui, me faça sentir bem – Sherlock meio envergonhado começou a masturbar os dois membros juntos. Ele sentiu os dedos de John abrindo caminho entre seus lábios e logo os aceitou tratando de lubrificá-los bem. Quando o medico se deu por satisfeito, ele tirou os dedos da boca do detetive e os levou a sua entrada, calmamente começou a forçar um dedo. Sherlock se retraiu.

-Shiu, está tudo bem eu não vou machucá-lo – Disse John tentando acalmar o moreno enquanto o trazia para um beijo e inseria lentamente o seu indicador no corpo do moreno.

Não foi doloroso como ele pensou que seria, apenas incomodo. Quando percebeu que ele já estava mais relaxado John inseriu o segundo dedo, este já foi um pouco doloroso, mas nada que ele não pudesse agüentar. Sherlock sentia os dedos de John abrindo caminho em seu interior e apenas conseguia gemer durante o beijo.

Quando achou que o outro estava pronto, John tirou os dedos e o posicionou para penetrá-lo. Sherlock estava um pouco assustado, mas seguiria aquilo até o fim. Ele mesmo teve a iniciativa de começar a se empalar. Lentamente ele foi descendo no membro do loiro enquanto este segurava sua cintura como apoio. O detetive só parou quando já estava com John totalmente dentro de si. Era desconfortável e doloroso, mas também tinha uma excitação presente, e quando John passou a masturbá-lo a dor e o desconforto começaram a sumir.

Quando se sentiu seguro o suficiente ele arriscou subir um pouco e depois descer, seu gemido acompanhou o de John. Ele continuou nesse ritmo lento de subidas e descidas até que John quis aumentar o ritmo e assim mudou de posição colocando Sherlock deitado na cama e ele entre suas pernas, ainda dentro do outro.

Logo se começou uma penetração rápida e forte, John ia até o fundo e cada vez mais rápido levando Sherlock a loucura e isso só piorou quando o loiro atingiu um ponto dentro de si que o fez soltar um gemido muito mais alto que os outros. A partir da descoberta John tratou de acertar apenas aquele ponto olhando maravilhado o outro se desmanchar diante de seus olhos.

Quando percebeu que estava quase vindo, John passou a masturbar o moreno que logo veio entre suas barrigas com um grito enquanto John se desmanchava em seu interior. Eles levaram um tempo para acalmarem a respiração e então John saiu lentamente de Sherlock que gemeu dolorido enquanto sentia o gozo do outro escorrer por suas pernas.

John se deitou e trouxe Sherlock para se deitar em seu peito. Eles não falaram nada apenas ficaram se olhando sorrindo um para o outro, mas isso acabou quando ouviram um choro vindo da babá eletrônica. John suspirou e deixando um beijo na testa de Sherlock se levantou

-Eu já volto – Disse sorrindo enquanto colocava sua cueca que estava no chão e o robe do moreno que ficou ridiculamente grande nele. Sherlock sorriu ao vê-lo se afastar com o seu robe e pensou que se isso era o que ele ganhava tendo sentimentos, então não seria tão ruim assim ser humano.


	3. Bdsm

Sherlock estava muito dolorido. Dolorido e exitado. Muito exitado. Estava sendo punido e pela suas contas já estava a duas horas naquela mesma posição. John tinha ficado furioso quando o encontrou horas atrás usando um pouco de cocaína, e embora Sherlock tenha dito muitas vezes que era apenas um pouquinho de cocaína e era para um caso, John não se convenceu e assim esperou o efeito da cocaína passar para que pudesse punir o mais alto.

Sherlock se encontrava de joelhos na cama do casal. Ele tinha as mãos algemadas nas costas, e as coxas atadas aos tornozelos. Ele possuía um anel peniano, uma faixa cobrindo os olhos e um vibrador de tamanho médio girando em potencia máxima em sua entrada.

Sherlock já não aguentava mais aquilo. Seu palácio mental já estava todo bagunçado. Tudo o que ele mais queria era que aquilo acabasse logo e ele pudesse finalmente gozar, o pelo menos ter um pouco de estimulo em seu membro muito necessitado.

Seu corpo todo já estava com uma camada extra de suor. Ele se remexia, se contorcia e gemia em alto e bom som. O detetive estava tão envolto em sua própria excitação que nem percebeu quando a porta do quarto abriu e fechou novamente, apenas percebeu que não estava mais sozinho no quarto quando sentiu um corpo colando ao seu e duas mãos irem de encontro as suas coxas.

Ele suspirou e gemeu baixinho quando John cheirou seus cachos ensopados, mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha e sussurrou na mesma.

-Você se comportou enquanto estive fora Sherly?

Sherlock apenas gemeu alto e respondeu implorando

-John por favor por favor – Implorava ele se remexendo

-O que você quer Sherly – Perguntou John sarcástico – É isso o que você quer? – Disse o loiro ironicamente enquanto finalmente levava sua mão ao membro necessitado do outro começando uma lenta masturbação.

-Sim! – Gritou Sherlock – Por favor John não pare

John no entanto o masturbou mais um pouco e largou o membro necessitado do amante

-Ainda não Sherly – Sherlock gemeu de desgosto com isso. John ignorando as lamurias do moreno lhe soltou as cordas que prendia suas pernas e o deitou na cama de bruços e com a bunda bem empinada em sua direção.

-Você é muito lindo Sherly – Dizia ele acariciando a bunda do outro – Tão branquinho e sem nenhuma marca. Vamos deixar algumas, não? – Disse e logo desceu a mão em um tapa que deixou a marca certinha dos seus cinco dedos na bunda do moreno. Sherlock gemeu alto de dor e prazer e se contorceu com isso.

-Conte para mim Sherly – Dizendo isso John desceu a mão novamente dessa vez atingindo o outro lado. O detetive gemeu alto e contou baixinho. – Não estou te escutando. Vamos começar de novo e dessa vez conte mais alto, sim?

John bateu mais uma vez e dessa vez mais forte fazendo com que o vibrador fosse mais fundo na entrada do moreno que gemeu alto e manhoso

-Um –Disse ele sôfrego e dessa vez mais alto. Mais uma tapa

-Dois – E assim se seguiram até

-Vinte - Disse Sherlock em um fio de voz, com o rosto já manchado de lagrimas por trás da venda.

-Muito bem. Acho que já chega – Disse John acariciando a bunda agora vermelha do moreno. Ele logo passou a dar pequenos beijinhos na bunda do moreno que gemia baixinho e meloso, logo ele chegou onde estava o vibrador e passando dois dedos em volta do mesmo ameaçando colocá-los também ele retirou o vibrador

-Johhhhhnnn ahh – Sherlock gemeu alto e profundo ao perder o estimulo do vibrador em sua próstata.

-Shhi Acalme-se – Disse John massageando a entrada do outro com o dedo maior logo penetrando o mesmo

-Johhnnn – Sherlock miou ao finalmente ser estimulado e jogou a cintura para trás tentando aprofundar o contato. John lhe segurou na cintura com força o mantendo no lugar e logo aproximou o rosto da entrada piscante do moreno logo a lambendo. Ele lambia chupava e tentava enfiar sua língua o Maximo que conseguia dentro do moreno que gemia alto e se contorcia.

Quando o moreno alcançou o ápice de excitação e começou a implorar para poder gozar que John parou o que fazia sobre um muxoxo de desgosto. Ele virou o moreno e finalmente lhe tirou a venda. Sherlock piscou os olhos bonitos duas vezes para se acostumar e logo se voltou para o medico

-John por favor solte minhas mãos. Quero te abraçar – Disse ele manhoso, John não resistiu ao moreno e logo lhe soltou as mãos do mesmo, e finalmente o beijou. O beijo foi violento com ambas as línguas lutando por espaço e John ganhando.

O beijo foi apartado quando ambos ficaram sem ar, o loiro logo passou a atacar o pescoço do moreno o beijando e deixando inúmeros chupões que ficariam marcados no dia seguinte. Sherlock apenas gemia alto enquanto levava as mãos ao cabelo do outro e o apertava.

John logo desceu mais até alcançar os mamilos do mesmo. Ele os lambeu, chupou e mordeu até que eles ficassem bem durinhos e doloridos e logo John os soltava e passava o dedo em cima os apertando e tirando gemidos doloridos do moreno.

Descendo ainda mais ele alcançou o membro do detetive e passou a dar leves lambidinhas no contorno do mesmo logo o abocanhando e começando o movimento de vai e vem enlouquecendo o moreno.

-Ahh John John – Ele miava enlouquecido, novamente quando chegou ao ápice de excitação e o moreno já implorava para gozar John parou os movimentos e levantou limpando o canto da boca.

-John por favor, eu preciso gozar – Disse manhoso. John apenas sorriu malicioso e o beijou enquanto o masturbava lentamente.

-Ainda não amor – Disse ele ainda o masturbando e se sentando na cabeceira da cama – Vem aqui amor, monte em mim

Sherlock logo obedeceu salivando com a idéia de ser um só com o loiro novamente. Ele subiu no colo do loiro colocando uma perna de cada lado, logo foi descendo lentamente sob o membro do outro gemendo e suspirando enquanto John o auxiliava com as mãos em sua cintura.

Quando estava todo dentro do moreno John o incitou a se levantar e iniciar o vai e vem e logo Sherlock já estava se movimentando rapidamente subindo e descendo no colo do medico retirando gemido de ambos.

-Ah Sherly eu adoro entra em você, sempre tão apertadinho – Dizia o loiro enquanto beliscava os mamilos do moreno e o beijava profundamente. Logo os dois já estavam chegando ao limite e John passou a masturbar o moreno.

-John por favor me deixe gozar por favor – Dizia o moreno revirando os olhos e tremendo . John sorriu maliciosamente e retirou o anel peniano do moreno

-Pronto amor. Goze para mim – Disse ele provocante e isso foi uma ordem para o corpo do detetive que no mesmo instante gozou gemendo languidamente e jogando o corpo para trás arqueando as costas.

John ao sentir o aperto do moreno causado pelo recente orgasmo deu mais duas estocadas e gozou dentro do mesmo em cinco longos jatos. Ele apoiou o rosto no peito do outro e aproveitou para dar uma ultima chupada no mamilo do mesmo que soltou mais um jato gemendo longo e manhoso.

John esperou até recuperar as forças para sair de dentro do moreno e deitá-lo na cama ao seu lado, assistindo maravilhado o seu gozo escorrendo por aquelas lindas pernas torneadas. Ele logo se deitou ao lado do moreno e o trouxe para se acomodar em seu peito, os cobrindo com um lençol fino.

-Espero que tenha apreendido a lição amor

\- Aprendi sim. A partir de agora eu só vou usar meus adesivos de nicotina e o cigarro

John apenas se deu por vencido e deu um sorrisinho. Sabia que não poderia mudar o moreno, mas mesmo assim tentava. Ele ia falar algo mais ele ouviu o leve ressonar do moreno e sorriu ao perceber que o mesmo caira no sono. Ele deu mais um beijo nos cabelos ensopados do mesmo e logo o abraçando bem apertado caiu no sono também.


End file.
